


I Don't Believe in Soulmates (But I Believe in All of You)

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Polyamory, Queerplatonic Relationships, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, WHY DO I MAKE EVERYTHING POLY, fucking shoot me, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: From the moment that Jax was born, he found that he had seven soulmarks not counting his own. A large burn scar on his foot, a white feather along the inside of his thigh, a triangular fractal on his shoulder blade, half of a flame on his wrist- which mirrored his own mark on his other wrist- an atom behind his ear, an hourglass on his neck, a red ribbon permanently fixed around his wrist, and the bite scar on his hip that he gained when he was older. Multiple soulmates weren’t abnormal, but having so many was something of an oddity, as was gaining new soulmarks.He doesn't know how to deal with this.





	I Don't Believe in Soulmates (But I Believe in All of You)

_i._

When he first met Grey, the half flame on his right wrist started burning. There was something different about the burn of a platonic soulmate rather than a romantic one, he’d later find. It was something indescribable, a difference that he didn’t know the words for. Trying to find them tasted wrong on his tongue, felt weird against his teeth. He knew that Grey wasn’t meant to be someone he dated or married. He could tell that this was a lifelong friend, someone that would be closer to him than anyone else could ever be. They were meant to be one soul.

And they were. Figuratively and literally. Jax knew what Stein was feeling, what he was thinking, because of their Firestorm bond, and he knew when something was wrong or when the other man needed to talk because of their bond as soulmates.

_ii/iii._

The first time he met Snart-no, _Len-_ the fractal on his shoulder began stinging. It was different than the way his burn scar burned when he met Rory- no, _Mick._ The scar felt like his foot was being burned by the fire that Mick loved so dearly. It was hot and searing and it _burned,_ down to the cells in his skin, his muscles, his bones. The fractal burned in a different way. It felt like holding an ice cube too long, like a brain freeze but worse. It felt like the cold from Len’s gun was spreading across his back, killing his tissue before he could prepare. Feeling the pain from his back and his foot punched the air out of his stomach.

_iv._

When he introduced himself to Sara, it felt like someone had taken the feather on his thigh between their teeth and _pulled_ on the tender skin. He almost yelped. She merely smirked, and then nodded. “Soulmark, huh?” He nodded and then showed her his when she asked. She nodded again.

“I remember that one. I don’t have mine anymore.” She said cryptically, an indescribable look clouding her clear blue eyes. Jax would later learn that the Lazarus Pit had cleared them from her skin, except for one. The black feather on her back, which was speared by a scar. She said that when Laurel, her sister and platonic soulmate, had died, the mark reappeared, but it was faded and… different.

Jax hoped he didn’t learn what that felt like, but given their occupation, he probably would sooner than he hoped.

_v._

Ray was someone that he instantly liked. He was a lot easier to get along with than anyone else on the Waverider. With his large brown eyes and excitable grin, he was easy to love. The pain spreading from the atom behind his ear and wrapping around the side of his head was something he couldn’t describe if he tried. It was like the pinpricks of needles, but worse. More intense. He learned that being injected with cortisol felt similar. Ray had one scarred over soulmark, from his fiancé. Anna. Jax pretended to not be hurt by the adoration in Ray’s eyes when they rescued her from the Pilgrim.

_vi._

When Rip ‘introduced’ himself, the hourglass plastered across his neck seemed to activate. It wasn’t necessarily painful, like the others. It felt like he was going through the Time Stream, traveling on the Waverider without the side effects. He learned that this nonpainful activation was the tell-tale sign of a qpp. He made a note to ask Grey if he had felt it. Grey said he had, despite not possessing an hourglass of his own.

_vii._

When he met Nate, he didn’t have the time to say anything, as their execution had just been ordered. It felt like being tossed against a solid wall, like the air was being pressed out of his chest slowly and then all at once. He got the same feeling whenever Nate kissed him. He was an excitable nerd that wormed his way into Jax’s heart embarrassingly easily. If Jax had to pick a favorite of his soulmates, it would probably be Nate.

_viii._

He met Amaya in 1942, along with the rest of the Justice League of America. Something that they didn’t tell the others was that when they met, they didn’t have matching soulmarks. It wasn’t until Amaya decided to come with them and left 1942 to hunt down Rex’s killer that the bite scar appeared. It followed the contour of his hipbone, wrapped along the skin and buried deep. It hurt like, well, something biting him when it activated. The pain was so bad that he doubled over, helpless as it spread from his hip into his gut, making him feel nauseous. Amaya came into his room after that, holding her side, her skin ashen and clammy. They discussed what happened, how it was a Time Aberration, and decided to keep it from the team.

Jax wondered if Nate had the same experience, or if he was always destined to be with Amaya, even before she joined their crew.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bimonlewis on Tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
